Hermiodore
by Padmarosa
Summary: Sa première rencontre avec Théodore, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.


_**Voici mon deuxième OS les enfants ! **_

_**Mais pour une fois, je change de couple (Et c'est un miracle :')) **_

_**Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que dans cet OS, Hermione a une sœur et un frère***_

_**Et qu'il y a un anachronisme, à vous de trouver ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture :3 xx PADMA**_

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait sur le parc londonien. Les oiseaux chantaient à tu-têtes. Les mères étaient assises sur les bancs, à parler entre copines, tout en surveillant leurs petits monstres d'enfants, qui jouaient entre eux, dans le sable, dans un château fort imaginaire. Tous, sauf une. Une petite fille, était adossée contre un gigantesque tronc d'arbre. Elle était en retraite, comme à sa plus grande habitude, puisqu'elle ne connaissait que le rejet des autres enfants. Alors, quand ses parents l'emmenaient au Parc, ce qui n'était pas fréquent à cause de leurs travailles respectifs, elle s'isolait et lisait un livre, tranquillement. Bercée des doux rayons du soleil printaniers, elle s'imagina dans un monde meilleur. Avec des gens meilleurs. Des gens tous beaux, tous gentils, sans qu'ils ne critiquent personnes. Elle imagina son monde, en un monde parfait. Mais elle rebuta ce monde de sa tête, alors qu'elle venait d'y entrer. Un monde parfait, était un monde ennuyeux tout compte fait, pensa-t-elle, tout en continuant sa lecture. Et elle avait raison. Si, par exemple, les gens étaient comme elles, le monde serait trop silencieux. Elle dû se forcer à accepter le monde, tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire, qu'elle allait faire comme toutes les autres petites filles. c'est à dire à commencer à se prendre pour Barbie et ses amies, à commencer à se maquiller, à parler de garçons ou elle ne savait encore d'autre. Cette fille, n'était pas comme ça. Elle était différente et aimait bien le faire savoir aux autres enfants de son âge. Toujours le nez dans son bouquin, une petite fille blonde, aux yeux bleus s'installa en face d'elle, sans un mot et lut la couverture du livre.<p>

- _"Les désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_*_"_, lit la blondinette

Hermione sursauta à sa voix. Elle leva ses yeux des lignes de son livre, pour voir la personne en face d'elle. Ne sachant pas quoi dire à cette blondinette, elle resta donc, stoïque jusqu'à ce que l'autre petite fille, prit la peine de prendre la parole. Mais Hermione aurait tellement voulu la faire taire nette, si elle avait su ce qu'elle allait lui dire ...

- _Ça parle de ton frère, ta sœur imaginaire et toi !_ s'écria la blonde_, est-ce que dans le livre, c'est précisé que vos parents vous ont abandonné en voyant les horreurs qu'ils avaient mis au monde ?_ ricana-t-elle pour finir, et partit

Choquée et terriblement blessée, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, venues trop tôt. Elle les déversa toutes, en tremblotant de tous ses membres, sous le regard amusé des autres enfants du Parc. Sauf, un. Un petit garçon, aux cheveux noirs crépusculaires et aussi fins que l'herbe, la toisa, avec un pincement au cœur. Énervé contre le comportement immature de ses camarades de jeu, ils les quitta, pour lui parler.

- _Excuse-les, ils sont débiles,_ dit-il en la détaillant du regard

La petite essuya ses yeux bouffis pour le voir, avec un faible sourire. Ses iris perdus dans le vide, elle lui dit, d'un air absent.

- _C'est peut-être moi, la débile._

- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !_ rugit le brun_, rien qu'en te regardant, je sais que tu auras un bel avenir. Rien qu'en te voyant, je vois tout le mal, que tu endosses. Tu sais pourquoi ils te critiquent ? Parce que tu ne les ressembles pas. Ils te jalousent parce que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, alors qu'eux ... N'en parlons même pas ! Ne pleure pas pour ces abrutis finis, ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de formidable !_

-_ Merci._

Le garçon l'observa, décontenancé. Pourquoi le remercier ?

- _Et en quel honneur, me remercies-tu ?_ demanda-t-il toujours perplexe

- _D'avoir été là. Tu es la première personne, qui me remonte le moral ..._

- _Vraiment personne ne l'a fait avant moi ?_

- _Non ..._

- _Je suis heureux d'être le premier élu, alors. Tu t'appelles comment ?_

- _Hermione Granger et toi ?_

- _Théodore Nott._

Le garçon s'assit à côté d'elle et lut un extrait du livre, qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il fut surpris et dit presque en s'écriant :

- _Oh, toi aussi tu lis les "Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire" ? Moi, qui pensais être le seul !_

- _Toi aussi ?!_ s'émerveilla Hermione_, tu as ton petit préféré entre les trois frères et sœurs ?_

- _Oui ! J'adore Violette ! J'ai toujours voulu être comme elle. D'être inventif, pausé et réfléchis. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon cas. Et toi ?_

- _Klaus. Parce qu'il me ressemble,_ ria-t-elle légèrement.

Tout le long de cette belle et fin d'après-midi, ils discutèrent et devinrent amis. Le soleil, n'allait pas tarder de se reposer et petit à petit, tous les enfants du Parc, furent forcer de partir, malgré leurs plaintes répétitives auprès de leurs parents. Théodore dû aussi rentrer chez lui, après les aboiements de son père. Ne pouvant pas garder contact avec elle, il lui dit au revoir pour la dernière fois et regagna place, à côté de son tuteur. Après cette rencontre, la vie de la petite Hermione avait un peu changé. Elle assumait sa différence face aux autres enfants et ne s'abaissa, pour ainsi dire, jamais face à eux et à leurs insultes pittoresques. Sa dernière année de primaire, touchant enfin à sa fin, elle dû passer ses examens passerelles pour aller au collège. Et bien sûr, elle les réussit haut la main et eut la meilleure note de toute l'école. Elle reçut, au premier mois de vacance, une lettre, qui l'émerveilla. Sur sa lettre, il y était écris, qu'elle était inscrite à "_Poudlard_", une grande école de ... Magie ! Oh, c'était vrai, qu'au début, elle avait crû à une farce, mais Hermione dû s'avouer que c'était une lettre officielle. Toute excitée, elle força sa mère et son père, à lui acheter ses affaires scolaires, dès l'instant présent, sur le lieu indiqué, sur sa liste de ses affaires scolaires. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver l'endroit, mais ils réussirent à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. La petite famille virent toutes sortes de personnes étrangement habillées. Certains avaient des chapeaux aux bouts pointus, avec des capes extrêmement longues et larges. D'autres, étaient habillées comme au 19e siècle. En clair, c'était assez spectaculaire ! En fin de journée, Hermione avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et même sa baguette ! Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle était déjà à la rentrée, dans la gare King Cross, sur le 9 3/4. Les aux revoir avec ses parents, furent assez douloureux, mais elle monta dans le train, un sourire illuminant son doux visage d'enfant fasciné. Hermione avait profité d'apprendre ses bouquins de cours, pendant le reste des vacances, ne tenant plus sur place. Elle fit la connaissance du célèbre Harry Potter et d'un rouquin gourmet, du nom de Ron Weasley, pendant le voyage. Elle devint vite amie avec eux, malgré l'agaçant comportement du roux. La première semaine se passa comme dans un rêve. Et le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait plus différente, des autres. Elle se souvint de sa répartition à Gryffondor, au bord du lac de Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait dû insulter le choixpeau pour être dans cette maison ! La tête ailleurs, elle observa l'eau mouvée avec élégance et pensa subitement à ce que Théodore lui avait dis, au Parc, il y avait deux mois de ça.

"- _Tu dessines ?!_ s'exclama Hermione vivement

- _Oui, mon père dit que j'ai beaucoup de talent, niveau réalisme._

-_ Tu n'embellis jamais tes dessins ?_

- _Jamais._

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un dessin ?_ demanda-t-elle gênée

- _Bien sur ! Je pourrais te dessiner !_ sourit-il

- _Dans ce cas, embellis-moi._"

Malheureusement, elle n'eut jamais son portrait, puisque lui et elle, avaient perdu contact. Hermione aurait tellement voulu lui parler de nouveau, et lui dire à quel point, il l'avait aidé ! Elle se leva du sol, dévasté par son petit chagrin. Le soir, un blond aux yeux gris, c'était moqué d'elle et elle l'avait très mal prit. Mais, ne préférant pas se laisser abattre, elle le remit correctement à sa place. Elle le quitta et percuta quelqu'un, en marchant trop vite. Elle s'excusa brièvement, trop honteuse et entendit, d'une voix surprise et vive :

- _Par Merlin, HERMIONE ?!_

Perplexe, elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux bruns de Théodore. La bouche grande ouverte, elle le toisa du regard, incrédule. Un immense sourire illumina son visage rougi.

- _Tu-tu es aussi un apprenti-sorcier, Théo ?! Ah bah ça pour une coïncidence !_

- _Je peux autant dire de toi ! Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une moldue !_

- _C'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je reçois ma lettre, pour Poudlar_d.

- _Je suis vraiment ..._

- _THÉO !_ rugit une voix sortit de nulle part_, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ... Cette chose ?!_

Hermione et Théodore se retournèrent vers la personne, avec synchronisation, et firent une tête déconfite. Surtout la nouvelle Gryffondor.

- _Rien,_ fit-il_, elle m'avait basculé, Drago._

- _Tant mieux. J'espère, qu'il t'a remis à ta place, sang-de-bourbe._

- _Je ne suis pas toi, pour l'amour de Merlin, Drago ! Je n'insulte pas les gens à tord et à travers !_

- _Eh bien, tu devrais, dans ces cas là,_ répondit l'autre nouveau Serpentard, en pointant de la main, Hermione

Théodore souffla d'agacement et rejoignit son camarade, sans regarder une dernière fois, derrière lui. Hermione savait que ce "_Drago_", elle n'allait vraiment pas l'aimer. Mais alors là, vraiment pas. Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en weekend. Un cognement incessant l'avait réveillé, en sursaut. Elle zyeuta son dortoir, et vit un hibou toquer aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit et le volatile déposa un rouleau de parchemin, sur son lit encore défait. Elle le déplia et vu un dessin d'elle. Son portrait. A l'encre émeraude, il y était écris, tout en bas "_Je n'ai pas eu besoin de t'embellir, car tu es déjà belle._". A peine avait-elle lu sa phrase, qu'elle sut de qui venait le portrait. Théodore. Il n'avait donc pas oublié ! Un sourire radieux s'installa pendant un bon moment sur son visage. Ce garçon avait définitivement embelli sa journée.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six et sept années avaient passé après sa rencontre avec lui, Harry, Ron et le petit diablotin de Drago Malefoy. Tous avaient grandi, dans la peur et l'angoisse, depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Depuis sa première année, Hermione avait dû surmonter des étranges épreuves, avec ses deux meilleurs-amis, Ron et Harry. Elle se demandait systématiquement, pourquoi à chaque fois, ça devait tomber sur eux. Pourtant la question ne se posait même pas ! Ensemble, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ! Pendant sept ans, Hermione avait sombré peu à peu dans l'angoisse qu'un jour, elle apprenne la mort d'un proche à cause du mage noir. Pendant sept ans, elle avait développé des sentiments dévastateurs pour le petit Nott, rien qu'en le regardant. Leur relation était compliqué, à cause des amis Serpentard, du brun. Il fut forcé à arrêter de lui parler, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se voyaient en cachette. Et, là voici. Notre Hermione, était sur un champ de bataille, à combattre le mal, trop encombrant. La Gryffondor, était en duel avec un Mangemort du nom de Rosier. Mais elle n'était pas concentrée. Vraiment pas. Elle avait toujours les yeux braqués sur le brun aux yeux ténébreux. Elle avait peur qu'on l'abîme.

Elle avait peur de le perdre ...

Un rire à en faire froid dans le dos, la ramena à la réalité du combat qu'elle menait, sans grand intérêt. La tête à peine retournée vers le Mangemort, Hermione se reçut un sort inconnu sur le visage. Son cœur se serra violemment, et elle tomba par terre, la respiration saccadée. Une douleur lui tira, non seulement le cœur, mais aussi l'estomac et les poumons. A quatre pattes comme un animal, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux fatigués. Rosier, s'avança vers elle, d'une marche hautaine et ricana cruellement.

- _Oh Granger, tu sais enfin t'incliner correctement face au sang supérieur ? Tu progresses dis-moi !_

Hermione releva sa tête, haineuse et pour la première fois de sa vie, pour un combat, elle n'utilisait pas la magie. Elle bondit sur lui, en l'assénant de coups de genoux, de griffures et de coups de poings. Toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé toutes ses années, venait d'éclater au grand jour. Les forces saturées, elle se dégagea de lui, en se redressant en un pic, rouge de colère. Après un dernier coup de pied discret, qui atterrit dans les côtes de Rosier, elle partit aider Luna, une de ses amies. Si elle avait su ce qui allait arriver ensuite, Hermione n'aurait pas hésiter à empêcher le drame. Mais elle ne savait pas l'avenir. Elle ne savait rien. Sur le point de tuer un autre Mangemort, le cri déchirant de Loufoca lui traversa les tympans et se stoppa, le cœur battant à dix mille à l'heure. Son amie était piégée dans les bras musclés, de Rosier. Hermione pesta des jurons dans sa barbe imaginaire, voyant cette situation délicate. Elle aurait dû le tuer, celui-là ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, ne l'avait-elle pas fait ?!

- _Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça te ferais, si je la tuais ?_

-_ Tu es un homme mort,_ répondit-elle simplement.

Par le plus grand des miracles, Drago Malefoy l'aida dans cette quête périlleuse. Il envoya des sorts à l'autre Mangemort si bien que Hermione s'occupait de Rosier. Elle formula le sort du doloris, qui effleura de peu, la jolie blonde, pour finalement toucher le crâne de son agresseur. La Gryffondor en profita pour lui arracher, son amie, de son emprise et la mettre en sûreté. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, en avait fini avec son adversaire et était partit rejoindre ses parents. Cette fois-ci, il ne restait que Hermione et Rosier. Elle commença la première le duel. Sans jamais rater sa cible. Trop absorbée par sa revanche, elle ne remarqua pas que l'autre Mangemort s'était relevé d'entre les morts, on-ne-savait-comment. Il lui lança, droit sur elle, le sort le plus terrible de Magie Noire. Elle allait se faire toucher si Théodore n'avait pas été là. Il était apparut d'un seul coup et en la poussant par terre, il se prit le sort à sa place.

Il venait de mourir pour elle.

Un hurlement s'arracha des cordes vocales d'Hermione. Elle employa à la va-vite le sort de la mort et l'envoya sur le Mangemort et tomba à genoux, aux côtés de Théodore.

- _Non, Théo ! Non,_ pleura-t-elle_, tu ne devais pas mourir ..._

- _Hermione ?_ souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- _Oui ... ?_

- _Je t'aime._

Les yeux vitreux, le garçon regarda Hermione pour la dernière fois de sa vie et s'éteint, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Comme pour lui dire "_Je ne souffre plus._". Elle explosa. Elle explosa en larme. Et de rage. Des bras la relevèrent brutalement du sol, malgré ses débattements incessants. Elle hurlait au monde, de lui redonner Théodore. Elle hurlait l'amour, pour lui faire transmettre, à quel point, il faisait mal. Elle hurlait de désespoir, car elle ne lui avait dis qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

- _JE T'AIME ... !_ hurla-t-elle en pleurs

Les mêmes bras l'enlacèrent, et la retinrent pour la consoler. Ce fut à cet instant, qu'elle comprit que c'était Malefoy qui la tenait et qui pleurait avec elle.


End file.
